1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel locks and more particularly to extruded panel joints adapted for insertion in corresponding grooves of two joining panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many architectural and design applications the requirements for conveniently joining the edges of structural or ornamental panels at various angles relative to each other occurs with great frequency. In addition, many articles such as planter boxes, waste baskets, ornamental pedestals or supports are often purchased both with an eye for their structural effectiveness as well as for the artistic nuance they offer to any particular decor. In such applications either the architectural or the decor requirements often impose both color and geometric requirements which must be met by the article. Such geometric requirements are most always unique and therefore do not lend themselves to convenient prefabrication by way of an integral unit. For these reasons, the industry has offered in the past various devices for joining the lateral edges of variously textured, colored or sized panels. Most often such devices were secured to the panel by various securing devices, such as screws and bolts, such securing devices requiring both an extensive amount of labor as well as producing a visible indication of fastening which is often not desired. In addition, such prior art joining devices did not provide for a convenient manner of aligning the adjacent panels relative to each other.